The Fox and The Hound 2 Sasuke's Return
by Chucky Ray
Summary: A few years after Sasuke left the hidden leaf village (again) he keeps his promise to Sakura about marrying her, and reconciles his friendship with Naruto. However when the son of Orochimaru threatens him and his new family, Sasuke does everything in his power to protect the people that he cares about. This is also the prequel to Naruto; The Next Generation.
1. Chapter 1

The Fox and The Hound 2; Sasuke Returns

Description; A few years after Sasuke left the hidden leaf village (again) he keeps his promise to Sakura about marrying her, and reconciles his friendship with Naruto. However when the son of Orochimaru threatens him and his new family, Sasuke does everything in his power to protect the people that he cares about. This is also the prequel to Naruto; The Next Generation.

Chapter One; The Wedding

Naruto Uzumaki rolled over inside his sleep as the sun shone brightly in through the window. Then suddenly he yawned and woke up slowly opening his eyes. "Alright this is it Sakura," he began as he started to sit up. "Today is the day I finally become a chunin!" he exclaimed excitedly when suddenly he looked around and realized that his sister wasn't in her bed. Since both of her parents died, Kakashi had agreed to let her stay with him and Naruto. "Sakura?" he questioned.

Meanwhile Sakura sat under the cherry tree sighing sadly and staring at the ground. It had been a few years since Sasuke had left and he was always on her mind. Then suddenly she heard footsteps from behind her. "Sasuke!?" she cried with a gasp, as her face lit up but then she slowly hung her head again realizing that it must have been just her imagination. That was until she saw him from the corner of her eye standing in front of her. She slowly lifted her head and saw him standing there grinning at her with his hands placed upon her hips.

"Sasuke!" she yelled excitedly as she ran over to him throwing her arms around him and greeted him with a kiss. "I figured that you'd be happy to see me." He told her. "I missed you so much." She told him. "I know, but I'm back now and I'm here for good." He said. "And, what about Itachi?" she asked him as he gave a sad sigh and slowly turned his head away from her. "I'd rather not talk about it." He said. "That's alright I understand," she began. "you're back now and that's all that matters." She said as she gazed deeply into his eyes and he gazed back into hers.

"Well now that I am it's time to do this thing properly." He began as he dug into his pocket and grabbed out a tiny wooden box and tossed it over to her. Sakura gasped as she slowly lifted the lid and saw a sparkling diamond ring inside of it. "Oh Sasuke, it's so beautiful." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Sasuke turned to her and slid the ring onto her finger. Then he brushed her hair back behind her and touched her cheek. "But not as beautiful as you." He told her as they leaned in towards each other and slowly kissed as it continued raining cherry blossoms behind them.

"Hey Sakura there you are!" Naruto cried as Sakura broke the kiss and turned to look back at him. "I've been looking all over for you!" he told her when suddenly he stopped running and looked over at Sasuke. "Hey Naruto, Sasuke's back! And we're now officially engaged!" she called to him with a wave. "Hm." Sasuke said as he smirked at Naruto and nodded. "Really!? Gee that's great I'm really happy for you guys! But I can't stay and chat because Hinata said that she was going to walk with me to the academy for my chunin exam!" he called through his hands. "So I'll see you two lovebirds later!" he told them before he ran away.

"So I see that Naruto and Hinata are still an item." Sasuke said. "Yeah but I don't think that Naruto has enough courage to propose to her yet, I mean I know he loves her, but she was the one who kissed him first." Sakura explained. "Just give him some time, I'm sure he will when he's ready." He said. "Well, now I can finally rub it in that Ino pig's face that I got you and she doesn't, and if she has any problem with that I'll just punch her face in with my super strength cha!" she exclaimed as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I can't you're still saying that." He told her. "Besides, don't you think that it's time to work out your differences with her? After all, Naruto and I did." He pointed out. "Alright, so maybe I'll talk to her. But only because you insist. I mean now that I finally have this chance to marry you, I don't want anybody to steal you away from me." She said sadly with another sigh as she hung her head.

That's when suddenly Sasuke lifted her chin to look at her. "You are so annoying." He began. "Do you really think there's another girl out there for me that has stood by me for as long as you have?" he asked her as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you Sasuke." She told him. "I love you too," he began. "and I can't wait until you're mine forever." He said before he placed his hand upon her cheek and kissed her again while she kissed him back and deepened it.

That morning Naruto ended up passing his chunin exams and he couldn't wait to rush back home and tell Sakura all about it. "Gee that's great Naruto but I really can't talk right now, I have to go out and get my hair and makeup done before the wedding this afternoon." She said. "This afternoon?" Naruto began questioning it while widening his eyes. "Gee that was fast you only just got engaged three hours ago." He said as he watched her run out the door.

That's when suddenly Kakashi and Sasuke came downstairs while Naruto continued scratching his head. "What's up with you?" Sasuke asked him. "Well I know you guys love each other but aren't you pushing things just a bit by getting married today?" Naruto asked him. "No, I've been in love with Sakura for years." He answered as Naruto heaved a sigh. "Gee, I didn't know that you were supposed to do that. I mean maybe I should try proposing to Hinata." He said.

"Naruto, Sakura and I are getting married because we want to. Not because we're supposed to." Sasuke told him shaking his head. "Yeah but how do you know when it's the right time for it?" Naruto asked him. "When your heart tells you that it is. Other than that don't rush into it, when the comes you'll know." He told him. "Gee, thanks Sasuke. And for the record I'm glad that you're back and I'm really happy for you and Sakura." Naruto said. "Anytime." Sasuke said with a grin in which Naruto returned and bumped his fist together with him.

… _._

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged smiles as they gazed into each other's eyes. Sakura was in a beautiful golden sparkling gown that matched her eyeshadow while Sasuke was in a thick black tuxedo with a matching bowtie. Naruto, Hinata, and all of their other friends stood around them inside the field while the bride and groom stood up by the cherry tree. "Dearly beloved," Kakashi began. "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." He said before he turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you take this woman to be your loftily wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health? To love and to cherish until death do you part?" he asked him. "I do." Sasuke answered not removing his gaze from Sakura's eyes. "Sakura Haruno, do you take this man to be your loftily wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health? To love and cherish until death do you part?" he asked her. "I do." She answered firmly.

In that case, may I have the rings please?" Kakashi asked as he turned over to look at Naruto.

"Sure!" Naruto answered brightly with a grin as he marched up the hill and handed his father the rings. Kakashi nodded inside his gratitude before Naruto walked back down the hill and stood by Hinata as he watched the rest of the wedding. "By the power invested in me," Kakashi began as Sasuke and Sakura exchanged smiles and slid the rings onto each other's fingers. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now_" Kakashi began as Sasuke and Sakura threw their arms around each other and kissed passionately. "Err umm, go on kissing the bride." He finished as there grew a bit of laughter inside the crowd.

Then suddenly the newlyweds broke their kiss and stepped out of their embrace to face the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, I now introduce to you for the first time, the new Mr. and Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi announced as cheers and applause broke throughout the crowd and Naruto even placed two fingers in-between his teeth and whistled loudly. Sakura smiled at him before she turned around and threw her bouquet of flowers over her shoulder in which Hinata ended up catching it. She gave a sudden gasp and turned over to look at Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Brotherly Love

 **Warning; This next part has quite a bit of sexual content**

After the wedding they all went back to Kakashi's (and Naruto's) house for the reception. "Excuse me but I'd like to make a toast." Naruto said as he cleared his throat inside his fist but all of the chatter continued. "Excuse me," he began again when suddenly Sakura placed her two fingers inside her mouth and whistled. "Hey! Can it!" she yelled as the room grew silent and stopped and stared at her. Naruto gave a nervous chuckle. "Gee, thanks Sakura." He said as the two of them exchanged smiles and everyone now turned to look at him. "Go ahead Naruto." She told him with a nod.

"Anywho," Naruto began as he raised his glass into the air. "To the newlyweds, Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha." He said. "To the Uchihas." Everyone else except for Sasuke and Sakura themselves chanted before raising there glasses into the air and toasting them together. Naruto toasted his glass together with his father before taking a drink and walking over to them. "Hey Naruto, take a look at our wedding picture." Sakura told him with a grin as she held up a portrait of her and Sasuke standing together inside their formal wedding outfits. Naruto looked down at it and saw that they had their arms around each other and Sasuke was smirking up at him.

"Hmm not bad, just like the real thing." He said looking back up at them and giving the picture back to Sakura. "It's funny, I'm surprised you're not inside the kitchen trying to consume the entire wedding cake." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Wait a minute, there's cake in the kitchen and I'm in the living room?" Naruto questioned as he widened his eyes at them. "See ya." He said a moment later as Sakura giggled and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What a knucklehead." He muttered.

Later that night once everyone else went home, Sasuke and Sakura were alone inside the bedroom. "Well I guess since we're married now sooner or later we'll have to find a place to live." Sakura said as she sat upon the side of the bed and dangled her legs off it. "Yeah, but we'll worry about that as soon as we come back from our honeymoon." Sasuke said as he finished zipping up his suitcase. "Now," he began as he lunged out at her and hovered over her before he started to kiss her.

"Sasuke wait." She began as she quickly broke the kiss. "I've never done this before." She admitted. "Really? Are you nervous?" he asked her. "No, not really, well kind of, but not about this. I mean I'm not on any kind of birth control." She explained. "Yeah but I thought that we were going to restore the Uchiha clan." He said. "Yes, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a mother! There, I said it alright? That's what I'm scared about." She admitted with a sad little sigh as Sasuke kissed her forehead.

"I understand, but you're going to make a great mother. There isn't anything that you have to worry about. I love you Sakura and don't we're in this together. I chose you for a reason." He told her. "Well, alright." She admitted as they wrapped their arms around each other and rolled onto the bed as they started making out. Then Sasuke rolled on top of her and threw off his own clothes before he started to undress Sakura while continuing to kiss her and occasionally stick his tongue inside her mouth.

Then he inserted his male reproductive organ inside of her and started making love with her. Sakura let out a yelp of pain the first time, but she calmed down after Sasuke kissed her forehead and the rest of the time she continued to breathe heavily but nothing else bothered her. That was until an unexpected Naruto came into the room and gave out a loud horrified shriek when he found out what was going on. "The bed is vibrating!" he shouted as Sasuke gasped and quickly looked up at him. "Get out!" he yelled as he picked up a pillow at threw it at his head. "Get out now!" he shouted as Naruto quickly ducked and Sakura quickly pulled the sheets up over her breasts. "Well _sorry_ , but I didn't want to see that as much as you didn't want me too." He said before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"You would think that that idiot would learn to knock first." Sasuke grumbled to himself with a roll of his eyes. "Well I think he will _now_." Sakura said still trying to cover herself. That's when suddenly the two of them looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter. "Now he'll probably be scarred for life." Sasuke said. "Well yeah, but someday he'll probably do it too, especially if he's planning to have any children with Hinata." She said when suddenly she realized that she didn't feel very well. "Now where was I?" Sasuke questioned with a grin.

"Sasuke, I don't feel so good. My stomach hurts." She told him as she let out a loud cough inside her hand. "It's alright it's probably because you're hot and sweaty." He said as she coughed again even louder this time. Sasuke gasped and quickly touched her forehead. "Sakura you're burning up." He told her as he quickly got off of her. Sakura moaned as she rolled over onto her side. "Hang on, I'm going to get Kakashi, you just stay here." He told her as he quickly got out of bed and threw his clothes back on.

"Oh great you've come to yell at me some more," Naruto began as Sasuke walked out into the hallway. "At least this time you have clothes on though. I'm not sure if I'm ever going to get that image out of my mind." He said with a shudder. "Naruto listen to me, something's wrong with Sakura. Her cough sounds terrible and she's burning up." He explained. "Don't tell me she's pregnant already." Naruto said with disbelief.

"No don't be ridiculous." Sasuke told him. "I just hope it's nothing too serious since we're planning to leave for our honeymoon early next week." He said. Later on it turned out that all Sakura had was the case of the croup. "There you see, you're going to be just fine." Sasuke told his wife as he sat on her bedside holding onto her hand and vomiting into the trashcan before giving a sniff. "I sure hope so." She said with a loud cough and another sniff. "Of course you will be." Sasuke said as he kissed the top of her head. "All you need to do is relax." Sasuke told her before he got up and left the room and quietly closed the door behind her so that she could get some sleep.

"You know it's funny even though I knew that the croup was rare in adults, I didn't know that you could vomit when you had it." He told Naruto who simply turned his back and folded his arms. "What's up with you?" Sasuke asked him. "You yelled at me and threw a pillow at me for something that wasn't my fault! I mean how was I supposed to know what you were doing in there!?" he exclaimed. "If I would have known I would have stayed out anyway and I think you owe me an apology." He told him. "Look, you could have knocked you know." Sasuke pointed out. "Humph!" Naruto snapped.

"Alright fine, I'm sorry alright?" Sasuke questioned with a roll of his eyes. "There, are you happy now?" he asked as Naruto quickly spun around and grinned at him. "Yep! We're cool now." He said. "Good, now get away from me." Sasuke told him as he started to walk away and headed towards the stairs. "But since Sakura's sick I thought that meant that we could spend some quality time together." He said. "Well you thought wrong." Sasuke told him as he walked downstairs and Naruto chased after him. "Come on Sasuke admit it you know that you love me!" he exclaimed.

"Grr, alright fine. I love you now go away!" he snapped. "Come on Sasuke please!?" Naruto cried when suddenly Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and quickly turned his head to look back at him. "Alright that's it, what's it going to take for me to shut you up and what is it going to cost me?" he questioned. "You could teach me how to drive or give me a ride on your motorcycle?"

Naruto suggested. "No." Sasuke answered plainly. "Well then we can go to the movies, my treat?" he suggested as Sasuke simply grinned at him. "Hm, deal." He said as Naruto grinned back at him. "You know Sasuke, I love you but you can be a real pain in the butt sometimes." Naruto said as they headed towards the door. "Yeah look who's talking you dobe." Sasuke said as they left the house together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; And Baby Makes Three?

Over the next few days Sakura got better, and even though she still had an occasional vomiting, she decided that no matter what she would go on her honeymoon with her husband. Meanwhile Naruto was having some problems of his own. As he was walking down the street he ran into Hinata. "Oh hey Hinata, how's it going?" he asked her. "Oh hello, Naruto." She answered nervously with a blush before she slowly turned her head away from him and twiddled her hair around. "Why are you acting so nervous, we've been dating for years now." He said when suddenly she decided to change the subject.

"So I bet you can't wait for Sasuke and Sakura to get back today!" she blurted out loudly and quickly. "Well yeah but_ wait a minute, is that what this is all about? You don't think that we have a passionate enough relationship like they do?" he questioned as she simply blushed again before turning her head away from him. "I got to go, I promised my mother that I'd be home for lunch!" she exclaimed before running away. "Wait Hinata!" Naruto cried as he started racing after her when suddenly he ran into Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sakura questioned him. "Oh hey Sakura, hey Sasuke." He began. "Listen I hope you had a great time on your honeymoon but I can't talk right now. My girlfriend has been acting really weird lately and I think it's because she's jealous of you guys." He explained. "You mean Hinata is jealous of me and Sasuke?" she asked as Naruto heaved a sad sigh and hung his head while moving some dirt around with his toe. "Yeah, I suck at dating and that's why my love life is always messed up." He answered.

"Aww Naruto, don't feel bad. Listen, Sasuke and I are going out to dinner tonight for our first night back. Why don't you and Hinata come with us? We can make it a double date and I can give you some tips on dating." She suggested. "You will!? Really!?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed ahold of her. "Well yeah of course, I am a girl silly and I know what girls like." She said with a grin as he quickly embraced her. "Gee thanks Sakura you're the best!" he cried as Sakura giggled. "You're welcome Naruto, see you tonight." She said. "I better go home and get ready see you guys later!" Naruto exclaimed as he quickly ran away.

"Goodbye Naruto!" Sakura called. "You _do_ realize what you just did right?" Sasuke questioned her. "I know, but I'm worried about Naruto." She answered with a sigh. " _I'm_ more worried about the people at the restaurant." He said. "I know but Naruto needs help and I _am_ his sister after all. Besides, this could be the perfect time to make our announcement." She said. "Hm, well if you say so Cherry." He told her. "Huh? Cherry?" she questioned. "Isn't that what your name means? Cherry blossom?" he asked her. "And besides we're married now it's about time that I give you a nickname." He said. "Mmm,.." Sakura said as she slowly smiled up at him. In return he grinned back at her and gave her a wink before he walked away.

 _….._

"Well, how do I look?" Sakura asked her brother and husband as she stood up on top of the staircase wearing a red sparkly dress. "Wow Sakura you look great." Naruto told her as Sasuke placed his hands on his hips and flashed her a sexy smile. "You'll find out my opinion after we get back." He told her. "Eww Sasuke!" Naruto snapped. "You're going to make me lose my appetite!" he complained. "Ha! Maybe with you that's a good thing." He teased with a playful grin as Sakura came down the stairs.

"So what about me?" Naruto asked her nervously as she started to fix his tie. "You look great Naruto, and just remember what I told you." She said. "Don't talk with your mouth full?" Naruto questioned. "Well yeah but you also just have to be yourself and speak from your heart." She told him as she finished fixing it. "I don't know if I can do this." Naruto said anxiously.

"Don't worry, the most wonderful thing about a double date is that Sasuke and I will be right there with you." She reminded him. "Gee Sakura, you're the best sister that anyone's ever had. No wonder Sasuke fell in love with you." He told her as his eyes softened and he gazed at her with a warm smile before he hugged her tightly. "Aww,.." Sasuke teased as he started to take out his cellphone. "This is a true Kodiak moment." He said. "Don't even think about it Sasuke!" Naruto snapped as he quickly pulled away from her as Sasuke chuckled.

"Well are you guys just going to stand around here or are you going to go on your date?" Kakashi asked them as he walked out of the kitchen. "Don't worry we're going, I promised Hinata that I'd be at her house to pick her up at seven." Naruto explained. "Well good luck you three, and have fun." Kakashi told them as a limousine pulled up in front of the house and Kakashi smiled at them as they walked out the door.

 _…._

"Thank you for inviting me Naruto." Hinata said quietly once they got to the restaurant and started looking at their menus. "You too Sasuke and Sakura." She said looking over at them. "No problem Hinata." Sakura said with a warm smile before she started to order. "Let's see," she began. "Babe, are you sure you don't want me to order for you?" Sasuke asked her. "No that's alright Sasuke I'm fine." She answered. "Anyway, first I want a Cesar salad with dressing on the side, and then I want some breadsticks with some chicken tenders with an order of fries, some potato chips, a couple of pickles on the side, and some ice cream for dessert." She told the waitress as Naruto simply just stared at her. "Wow, and I thought that _I_ had a good appetite." He said as Sasuke grinned.

"Anything to drink?" the waitress asked her once she had finished writing her order down. "Bring us some apple juice and a bottle of champagne for them." Sasuke said as she nodded and wrote it all down. Naruto and Hinata finished making their orders before they all thanked the waitress and she collected all of their menus. "Alright, do you mind telling me what _that_ was all about?" Naruto asked her as the waitress brought him the champagne bottle. Naruto struggled a little with getting the quark off as Sakura giggled.

"Well,.." she began as he poured it into his and Hinata's glass before taking a sip. "I'm pregnant." She answered as Naruto quickly spit the liquidly substance back out of his mouth. "What!?" he exclaimed. "You're going to be an uncle." She continued happily. "You can't be serious!?" he shouted. "I am, Sasuke and I found out a few days ago and we were waiting for the proper time to tell you." She said proudly. "Gee, congratulations Sakura." Hinata told her. "Thank you Hinata." She said. "Well yeah congratulations and all but aren't you guys a little too young for this kind of thing?" Naruto questioned. "Well I think that they'll make great parents." Hinata said. "Yeah and besides and our hands won't be all that full, it's not like we're having more than one at a time." Sasuke said.

 _…._

 **A Few Months Later,..**

"What!?" Sasuke and Sakura cried together once the doctor had finished giving Sakura her examination. "It's just what I said, you guys are having triplets." She said while she smiled and nodded at them. "Tr-Tr-Triplets?" Sasuke questioned. "Yeah Sasuke, isn't that wonderful news?" Sakura asked as she turned over and smiled at him the same time he gave a loud groan and fell over backwards onto the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Hebi

"Boy I can't believe that you guys are actually having triplets." Naruto said while Sasuke started packing his things since today was the day that he and his wife were finally moving out. "I guess when you do something, you really go all the way and do it eh?" Naruto questioned with a knowing grin as he gently elbowed in the sides. Sasuke scowled at him before he finished zipping up his suitcase. "Say what's wrong with you? Aren't you happy about this, I mean you're finally going to restore your clan,.. times three." Naruto said.

"Would you just shut up already?" he questioned him. "Wait a minute, are you scared?" Naruto asked him. "No. Now leave me alone." He told him. "Cause you know that we're friends and I'm your brother in-law right? So I mean you can tell me anything." He assured him as Sasuke heaved a loud sigh and sat down on top of the bed and hung his head. "Alright, fine. I was happy about Sakura being pregnant at first, but now that I know we'll have three lives to take care of instead of one, well,.." he began before he looked back up at him.

"Just promise me that you won't tell Sakura about it alright? I don't want to upset her about it. She's so excited about planning her baby shower, and she's going to be going through a lot of mood swings as it is." He said. "Alright, I won't say anything. But for the record I think you're going to make a great father. I mean you're an Uchiha, and I don't think that there's anything you can't do." Naruto told him as he sadly smiled at him. "Thanks Naruto." He said.

"I mean you're practically better at everything, I don't think there's anything at all that I can do better than you. You can do it all," Naruto began as he sat down next to him. "Fight, date, have enough courage to propose to the girl you love and make your marriage work. I wish I could do that, and I really wanna make a good father someday like I know you're going to be." He said sadly as he slowly turned his head away from him and sighed. "You will, you've never given up before, and I don't think there's any reason at all why you ever should. Since you're going to be the seventh hokage right?" Sasuke questioned as he grinned at him as Naruto chuckled.

"Yep! You better_" he began. "Let me guess, believe it." Sasuke finished as they both broke out into laughter when suddenly Kakashi came into the room. "Well it's nice to see you both getting along for a change." He said. "Don't mind me I've just come to get a few of Sakura's things." He explained. "Hey that reminds me, where is she anyway?" Naruto asked. "She went out baby shopping." Sasuke began. "Or should I say babies." He finished. "I know it's still kind of early, but have you picked out any names yet?" Naruto asked him. "Well yeah, but we want to leave them a surprise. Besides we still don't know their genders yet." He explained.

"Well I guess I better be going, I told Hinata that I would meet her at the park today." Naruto said as he started to stand up. "I'm sure going to miss you Sasuke." He said with a crack of his neck and a great big yawn and stretch. "Look, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to miss you too. And you can come over anytime, but just remember call or knock first alright?" he questioned. "Don't worry buddy, I've learned my lesson." Naruto said as Sasuke stood up. "Goodbye Naruto." He said quietly as Naruto turned around and sadly hung his head. "Goodbye Sasuke." He said as he took a few steps towards the door before he took a deep breath and ran back towards him and embraced him tightly.

Sasuke hugged him back and patted his shoulders before he quickly pushed him away. "Alright that's enough, now get off of me." He grumbled. "Besides you don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting." He told him. "Right, see ya around buddy." Naruto said softly as the two exchanged warm smiles and bumped their fists together before Sasuke watched him run out of the room. "I saw that." Kakashi said as Sasuke quickly turned over to him. He had forgotten that he was still there and gasped. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Kakashi assured him with a grin.

"Thanks." Sasuke said even though that it wasn't much of a secret. He knew that even though Naruto was always going to be a hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja, and he annoyed Sasuke most of the time, deep down he still considered him like a brother and loved him for it. Later on that afternoon Naruto met Hinata in the park like he had promised that he would. "Hey Hinata," he began as he found her in front of the apple tree. "Oh, hello Naruto." She said as he kissed her cheek.

"How you've been?" he asked her. "Alright, I guess." She said as she gave a sad little sigh and stared out in front of her. "Sasuke and Sakura are leaving today." He continued. "I know," she began. "Sakura told me." She explained. "I saw her this morning before she went to the store. Is she really having triplets?" she questioned as she looked back up at him eagerly. "Yep, although I can't really picture Sasuke changing their diapers. I just know that _I'm_ certainly not going to do it. With three babies inside the house it's probably going to stink up to the high heavens." He said when suddenly there came a huge boom inside the distance and somebody gave out a loud scream.

"What was that!?" Hinata exclaimed frantically. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You stay here." He told her. "Wait Naruto!" Hinata cried but it had already been too late, Naruto was already gone. At the same time Sakura had finished shopping and was trying to catch up with him. "Naruto stop! What's going on!?" she yelled as Naruto stopped and looked back at her and she came to a stop as well. However before he could answer her, a huge black serpent slithered out in front of them. Sakura gasped loudly, it had broken through somebody's house.

"Naruto look out!" Sakura yelled with a point at it as it flickered its tongue and hissed at them. Naruto and Sakura gave a loud gasp together as it stood up really big before transforming into a beautiful young woman with long black hair. "Who the heck are you!?" Naruto demanded. "I am Hebi, and I've come to take you back to my master." She told him. "Oh yeah, we'll see about that! Rasengan!" he yelled as he started to form a tiny blue ball inside his hand. "Naruto wait, there's something strange about this girl." Sakura began but of course he didn't pay any attention to her and charged his full grown rasengan at her."

However his blast didn't seem to have any effect on her whatsoever. "Oh I forgot to tell you, I am an infumi." She said as she quickly grabbed ahold of his wrist and twisted it. "Ouch! What is that!?" he yelled with a grimace as he turned his head to look back over his shoulder to look at her. "Infumi are very rare ninjas that are born indestructible, which also makes them immortal." She explained as Naruto quickly lost his rasengan. "Oh great, now you tell me." He said with a groan. "Let Naruto go." Sakura said loudly.

"And what are you going to do about it Mrs. Uchiha? You said it yourself, I'm indestructible. So not even your super strength can save him." She said before she quickly transformed back into a snake and slithered away with Naruto on her back clinging for dear life and screaming on the top of his lungs. "Hey let me go you evil snake lady!" he yelled. "Naruto!" Sakura cried frantically. "I have to go back to Sasuke and Kakashi, maybe at least one of them will know who she is!" she exclaimed as she started running back towards Kakashi's house.

Sasuke was just walking out the door when Sakura ran up the driveway. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" she cried feeling her heart pound against her chest. "What's wrong, are you alright?" Sasuke asked her with the deepest concern. "I'm fine, but it's Naruto I'm worried about." She told him breathing heavily. "What happened to him, where is he?" he asked her. "Some evil snake lady named Hebi got him. She's an infumi, so I couldn't stop her." She explained. "Hebi? You mean she's got Naruto?" he questioned. "Yes, who exactly is she?" she asked as Sasuke grew silent for a moment.

"Sasuke who is she, and what does she want with Naruto?" Sakura asked him again as he took a deep breath and gazed at her solemnly. "She is the daughter of Orochimaru." He answered as Sakura suddenly gave a loud gasp. "No, it can't be!" she exclaimed as tears started pouring down her cheeks. "Please Sakura don't start, it's not good to get yourself all worked up right now." He told her. "Think about the babies." He said. "I'm sorry but I can't help it, and what did she mean by the fact that she was going to take him to her master?" she asked as Kakashi stepped outside.

"Akuma is Orochimaru's son and oldest child. Hebi is his younger sister." He explained. "So that means that he's her master because he's older than her and next in line to finish what Orochimaru started." Sakura realized. "Is Akuma an infumi too?" she wondered as Kakashi shook his head. "No, and that's the only reason why we have got a shot at getting Naruto back." He explained as Sakura heaved a sad sigh. "I sure hope you're right. I don't want to see anything happen to you Sasuke, or Naruto, or Kakashi." She said.

"Don't worry Sakura we'll be fine. Remember, I'm an Uchiha and an avenger, and I wouldn't let anything happen to you or Naruto, or anyone else who is precious to me." He explained. "Well maybe I should come with you." She said. "No, it's too dangerous and you're pregnant. You have to stay here." He said as she slowly hung her head as more tears ran down her cheeks. "Be careful Sasuke." She whispered. "I will." He told her as he lifted her chin and wiped away her tears before placing a tender hand upon her cheek and kissed her passionately. Then he slowly broke it and pulled away from her before disappearing with Kakashi.

 **Just a little FYI;**

 **Japanese translations**

 **Hebi= Snake**

 **Akuma= Devil**

 **And infumi comes from the term fumestu (I think I spelled that right) which means indestructible in Japanese.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Death of Kakashi

A note; Alright I'm really sorry that I haven't been working on the NPA story recently, but it's a lot shorter and so I'm not really all that worried about it. Plus I've really gotten into this one, but just be warned for this chapter, as you can see by the title it's a real tear jerker.

Sasuke followed Kakashi as they rushed into the wind and over the treetops. Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but even Kakashi knew that he was worried about Naruto. "Do you think he's alright?" he asked him. "I sure hope so." He answered. "But what if we don't make it in time?" Sasuke asked him. "We've got to, I can't live without Naruto." He said as Sasuke heaved a sad sigh. "Me neither." He began. "I mean I know he's a pain but_" he said. "It's alright Sasuke, I know exactly how you feel." Kakashi told him.

That's when suddenly Hebi landed down on top of a tree branch in front of them. Sasuke gasped as he skidded to a stop and Kakashi stopped right behind him. "Where's Naruto?" Sasuke demanded as Hebi simply just looked over at him. "Why you must be the famous Sasuke Uchiha, I just ran into your wife earlier. My father has told me so much about you." She said. "That's all very touching and all, but you didn't answer my question. Now, where's Naruto!?" he demanded again. "Oh you mean the Nine-Tails." She said.

"Akuma has him at our father's old hideout, but there is no way on earth that you'll be able to reach him in time before he drains his chakra out. Then we can finally finish what our father started and get revenge on all of the hidden leaf village, then it will be ours." She said. "We'll see about that!" Sasuke snapped. "I have to say Sasuke I do rather admire your spirit. There's no doubt in my mind that you truly are Itachi's younger brother. However, this old man behind you seems to be slowing you down." She said as she zoomed over quickly behind his back and took out her kunai knife.

"I see no reason whatsoever to keep him alive, it's like cutting out the middle man as it were." She said as she stabbed him inside the chest and Sasuke gasped loudly and widened his eyes with shock before she pulled the knife back out of him. Blood started dripping off the end of it before Kakashi suddenly lost his balance and started falling through the air. Sasuke quickly rushed down to him and caught him inside his arms before he hit the ground.

"Sasuke,.." he began with a cough as he slowly looked up into his eyes. "Come on Kakashi stay with me." Sasuke told him. "I don't think that I will be able to anymore." He answered sadly. "But your Naruto's father, without you he doesn't have anyone." Sasuke told him. "Yes he will. You need to get to him and tell him how much I love him and that I will always be there for him whenever he needs me. Promise me you will and that you'll love him and protect him and always be there for him like I would have been." Kakashi said as as Sasuke grew silent for a moment before looking down at him with a solemn expression. "I promise." He told him and at that moment Kakashi grew still and cold.

Sasuke heaved a sigh as he slowly laid him on top of the ground and shut his eyes. He slowly got back up to his feet knowing that he would be back to take care of his body later. Right now he had to keep his promise to him and go after Naruto before it was too late. Sasuke ran faster than he ever had in his life. Meanwhile Naruto was sound asleep as he was chained to the dungeon wall. "Naruto, wake up." Sasuke told him as he ran inside the room. "Sasuke!" he exclaimed as his face lit up with excitement. He had never been happier to see him in his life.

'It's about time you showed up!" he grouched as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just hold still." Sasuke told him. "Where am I going?" Naruto asked sarcastically as Sasuke used his fire breath to melt the chains. After he broke loose, Sasuke caught him before he hit the ground. "Gee, thanks." He said. "Are you alright?" Sasuke questioned as he pushed him back up to his feet. "Yeah I'm fine, what about Sakura? Where is she?" he asked as Sasuke just simply looked at him.

"She's back at your house. She's fine." He explained. "Gee Sasuke what's wrong? You sound upset or something." Naruto said as Sasuke bit his lip. "I don't know how to tell you this." He began. "It's alright, just tell me already. Remember? You can tell me anything." Naruto said. "Your father's dead." Sasuke told him. "What?" Naruto asked with a gasp as he slowly backed away from him. "No, he can't be." He said shaking his head but Sasuke just looked at him. "I'm sorry Naruto." He began sadly. "Hebi killed him and she's indestructible so there was nothing that I could do." Sasuke told him. "No,.." Naruto began backing even further away from him as tears started running down his cheeks. "No!" he sobbed before he started to run away.

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke cried as Naruto ran faster through the woods and Sasuke rushed after him. Naruto stopped when he tripped over a tree root. Sasuke sped over to him to catch him before Naruto grabbed ahold of him and started sobbing inside his chest. Sasuke was a little taken aback at first but he felt nothing but love for the person who had come to be like a little brother to him. "Shh,.. it's okay." He whispered as he wrapped his arms protectively around him as Naruto began to sob harder. "It's okay." Sasuke told him hugging him tighter to his chest.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but who's going to help take care of me?" Naruto questioned with a sniff. "Well, I will. I promised your father I would before he died. After all you're just like a little brother to me." He explained as they quickly broke out of the embrace. "Really?" Naruto asked with a sniff as he rubbed his eyes. "Well yeah, I mean I know you're a pain, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you any less." Sasuke answered. "I love you too Sasuke." Naruto told him as they embraced tightly again.

"But what are we going to tell Sakura?" he asked him as Sasuke rested his chin on the top of his head. "Don't you worry about that, I'll handle it. You need to get back to Hinata, I'm sure she's probably worried sick about you." He told him. "But what if Hebi or Akuma catches me?" Naruto asked. "Then they'll have me to deal with. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise." Sasuke said as he stuck out his two fingers and poked his forehead. "Foolish little brother." He teased before he turned around and started walking away. Naruto gasped before he decided to catch up with him. "Hey, wait! Why are you always doing that!?" he exclaimed.

…. _…_

The rain steadily poured down from the sky while Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood over Kakashi's grave wearing their black robes. A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek before Sasuke started rubbing her shoulder and placed a comforting arm around her. Naruto simply hung his head and closed his eyes before the rain suddenly stopped and Naruto opened his eyes and looked up as the sun came out. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Sasuke began. "I was supposed to tell you that your father wanted you to know that he loved you very much and that he would always be with you." He told him as Naruto watched a few white doves flying towards the sun and cooing loudly. "Thanks Sasuke, but I already knew." He said when slowly a smile formed onto his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Happy Birthday Babies!

In the next several months Sakura's stomach grew to be enormous. "I hope the babies are born soon, it gets so exhausting carrying triplets." She began with a sigh as she walked downstairs. "I mean I can't even get through the door anymore, and Naruto thinks that I look like a hippopotamus." She said. "Never mind what Naruto says, he's just being an idiot. I think you look beautiful." Sasuke told her as he greeted his wife with a kiss. "Gee thanks Sasuke, but you don't have to lie to me to make me feel better. I know that I'm big enough to sink the Titanic." She said when suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Sasuke said as he opened the door.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked Naruto with a groan. "I decided to give you a late baby shower gift." He said when suddenly the box that he had been holding inside his arms moved a little with the sound of a bark. "Did that box just bark at me?" Sasuke questioned as Sakura gasped excitedly and hurried over to the door. "Aww!" she cried as she lifted the lid and a small black and white puppy came out of it. "Oh my God he's so cute!" she cried as the puppy panted happily and wagged his tail before giving her a sloppy wet kiss.

"I think I'll name him Takeo, because it means great warrior just like Sasuke's name." she explained. "Do you _always_ have to be such an expert on everything?" Naruto questioned her. "Well anyway, I'm glad you like him." He said as she set the puppy on the ground and then suddenly gasped and grabbed her stomach. "Sakura, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked her as she fell over on top of him and Takeo whimpered sensing that something had been wrong. "No. Sasuke we have to get to the hospital, I think I'm in labor. I just had a contraction." She told him.

"Alright don't worry about it, I'll call the hospital and you'll be just fine." He said helping her back up on her feet. "But what about Takeo, and what if Hebi and Akuma come after the babies!?" she exclaimed anxiously. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to them,.." he began as he kissed the top of her head softly. "I promise." He assured her. "Me neither, and I promise that I'll take care of the puppy while you're gone." Naruto told her. "Thanks Naruto." Sakura said as Sasuke helped her to the door. "Now just relax and keep breathing." He told his wife.

 _…_

"Hello my name is Sasuke Uchiha and my wife Sakura is in labor." He said as he brought Sakura up to the front desk. "Alright, how far apart are your contractions Sakura?" the lady behind the desk asked her. "Every few minutes." She answered. "Alright then you're just about ready to deliver, I'll take you back to your room. Just have a seat." She told her as she wheeled a wheel chair out in front of her. "And would the father like to come back as well?" the woman asked. "Yes, there's no way in hell that I'm leaving her alone." Sasuke answered. "Very well then Sasuke this way please." She said as turned the chair around and wheeled Sakura down the hallway."Sasuke, I'm scared." She told him even though she was afraid to admit it. "I know, but you're going to be just fine. Just hold on." He told her.

 _…_

About an hour or so later Naruto ran into the hospital to find Sasuke sitting there in the lobby. "Gee Sasuke, why aren't you with Sakura?" he questioned him. "One of the babies isn't breathing." He told him. "The other two are fine though." He said. "Gee I'm sorry I hope they're alright, what are they anyway?" Naruto asked him. "The two babies that are fine and that are in with Sakura are boys, but the youngest one that isn't breathing is a girl." He explained when suddenly the doctor walked down the hallway.

"Sasuke Uchiha," she began as Sasuke got up and walked over to her. "Well, how is she?" he asked. "Your wife and your daughter are both doing just fine." She told him. "Oh, thank God." He said breathing a sigh of relief. "You can go in and see them now." She said. "Thanks." Sasuke said as he started walking down the hallway before he turned his head and looked over his shoulder back at Naruto. "Well, aren't you coming?" he asked. "Should I say, _Uncle_ Naruto?" he questioned with a grin. "Uh, sure." Naruto agreed as he followed him back down the hallway.

"So what about Takeo?" Sasuke asked. "Hinata said that she would keep an eye on him." Naruto told him as the two of them walked inside Sakura's room just at the same moment that she was handing her daughter back to her. "Well Sakura will sure have her hands full now." Naruto said when suddenly Sakura smiled brightly up at them. "Oh hello boys." She said. "Hey Sakura, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked him. "I'm doing great and luckily Sasame is too." She answered. "Sasame? Where do I know that name from?" Naruto asked her as he started scratching his head.

"We met her on the land of rice mission remember? And then she saved your life." Sakura reminded him. "Oh yeah, that's right!" he exclaimed. "Besides, it sounded pretty and it's awful close to Sasuke's name and sort of a female version of it. Just like Sakori is closed to it too which is one of our boys. We still haven't decided on the other one's yet though." She explained. "Well I think we should name him after his uncle." Sasuke suggested. "Yeah well doesn't Naruto mean typhoon or something? Maybe we should name him something similar to that so it doesn't get too confusing." Sakura said.

"Mizu, that means water." Sasuke said. "Well then Mizu it is then." Sakura said happily. "Gee Sasuke I'm touched." Naruto said. "By the way all three of them look like you Sasuke. Except Sasame has Sakura's eyes. You know Sakura I'm not even sure if I know your natural hair color." Naruto said. "Oh, I'm like you. I was born a blonde." She told him before Sasuke sat down beside her and looked down at his three children. "Do you want to hold one of them Sasuke?" she asked as he simply just nodded at her. "I want to hold one too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright sure, which one?" Sakura asked him. "Mizu since he was named after me." He answered with a proud grin and a mischievous chuckle. "Alright Naruto go ahead and sit on the other side of me and I'll hand him over to you." She said as Naruto sat down and she placed the tiny sleeping infant inside his arms. "Don't forget to support his head." She told him before looking back over at Sasuke. "Which one do you want to hold Sasuke?" she asked him. "Sasame." He answered before she picked the baby up and handed her over to him.

Sasame opened her bright green eyes and looked up at her father for the first time. She was so adorable that Sasuke couldn't believe it. She gave out a loud yawn before slowly closing her eyes again. Sasuke loved her at once and bent down to kiss the top of her head that was covered with thick black hair. "I can't believe it, I'm an uncle." Naruto said quietly. "And I'm a father." Sasuke said even though he could hardly believe it himself.

"Sasuke the babies are so beautiful." Sakura said with a whisper of astonishment as a tear of joy rolled down her cheek. "Yeah I know they are, that's something that they must have inherited from their mother." He told her with a grin as they exchanged a kiss on the lips before Sasuke looked back down at his daughter who started falling asleep inside his arms. "And I'm going to protect them with my life." He promised.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Prophecy

Hebi ran inside a dark room where a pair of dark glowing green eyes stared back at her from the distance. "What happened to the Nine-Tails?" a low hissing voice asked her. "Naruto escaped master, it was by Sasuke Uchiha's doing." She explained. "Hebi, if I'm going to get my revenge on the hidden leaf village to avenge our father, I need that boy alive so I can drain his chakra and become the most feared inside the land. Once Naruto and that Anbu black Op Sasuke are dead, then nobody will be there to protect them. It's funny, I never thought I would have to kill Sasuke because I didn't think that he would end up being back on their side." He said with another hiss.

"Need I remind you that there is more than just Naruto and Sasuke you have to worry about." Hebi told him. "You're right, there's that irritating prophecy." He said. "Akuma, you really don't think that Sasuke's and Sakura's children are the ones do you?" she asked. "Don't be ridiculous Hebi, the prophecy specifically states that three young Uchihas, one from the mother and two from the father will be the ones to destroy me in the end.

Sasuke and Sakura have two sons and one daughter, they are indeed the ones. That it is why we must destroy them when they still are week." He explained. "Find me the triplets and bring them to me alive, then I'll deal with Naruto and Sasuke." Akuma demanded as Hebi simply nodded at him, or rather his shadow. "Yes master." She said as he gave one last loud hiss and an evil smirk gradually grew onto his face before the glowing green eyes disappeared back inside the darkness.

 _…._

Naruto finished placing the bright blue banner up on top of the doorframe before stepping back to examine his work. It read; "Welcome Back Sakura" in light pink letters. "So what do you think? I would have written Sakori's, Mizu's, and Sasame's name up there too but I ran out of room." He told Sasuke who simply just placed his hands upon his hips and grinned proudly while Takeo pawed the back of his leg and barked loudly. "It looks great, I'm sure she'll love it." He said as Takeo continued his protest out of hunger. Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, hold your horses." He told him as he started walking towards the kitchen and Takeo chased after him wagging his tail.

That's when suddenly the door swung open and Sakura came inside holding three car seats by their handles. "It's alright, don't anybody help me or anything." She said sarcastically as she started breathing heavily. "Here Sakura I'll give you a hand." Naruto told her as he took Sasame's car seat from her and set it down on the couch. That's when she slowly opened her eyes and began to cry. "Ah nuts." Naruto muttered. "It's alright Naruto she's just hungry. You can feed her if you want to while I go put the boys down for their nap." Sakura explained before she carried them upstairs.

"Well okay, as long as it's only the top half of you that I need to take care of." Naruto said as he unbuckled his niece and lifted her inside his arms. "Gee you're kind of heavy for someone whose supposedly starving to death." He said as he carried her into the kitchen. "Hey Sasuke can you give me a hand?" he questioned as he finished filling Takeo's food and water dish and sat them on the ground while the puppy started to eat. "Here." Sasuke began with a reluctant sigh. "Give her to me and then you can heat up her bottle." He told him before he placed the baby inside his arms.

Sasame continued to cry while Naruto got her bottle from the fridge. "Shh, it's alright Sasame. Uncle Naruto is going to get your bottle ready for you." He reassured her soothingly before gently bouncing her up and down and kissing the top of her head. "Uh what exactly am I supposed to do?" Naruto asked him. "Just stick it in the microwave!" Sasuke shouted over the constant crying. "Alright! Alright!" Naruto answered back as he quickly opened it and placed it inside before slamming the door and starting to heat it up.

A few moments later it beeped and Naruto quickly took it out and tried to give it to Sasuke. "You have to test it first to make sure it's the right temperature." He told him. "And what makes you such an expert on babies?" Naruto questioned. "Because I've spent the last nine months with Sakura telling me every little thing about it from the magazines that she read!" he exclaimed as the baby continued to cry. "Alright fine!" Naruto shouted as he shook a little of the milk onto his wrist before popping it into her mouth. "There, it's fine. Now maybe that'll shut her up so I can go and get an aspirin, because she gave me a migraine." He said before he walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the bathroom.

That's when suddenly Sakura came downstairs and entered the kitchen. "Is everything alright down here?" she asked him before starting to look around. "Where's Naruto?" she asked. "I'm surprised that you left Naruto in charge of our daughter and you expected that he would actually follow through with it." Sasuke said with a grin as Sasame grabbed ahold of the bottle and continued suckling on it before letting out a tiny belch after she had finished. Then she gave out a tiny yawn and started closing her eyes. Sasuke smiled down at her still in awe about how cute she was. "Well I better take her upstairs with her brothers so she can take her nap." Sakura said before she gathered the baby inside her arms before kissing her wide little forehead, (although it wasn't as wide as hers) and carried her away.

After Sakura had rushed back downstairs there came a petrified scream outside the door before Hebi inside her serpent form crashed inside the house. Then it was Sakura's turn to let out a scream as she became petrified with fright. "SASUKE!" she yelled as her eyes grew as large as saucers. "Sakura!" Sasuke cried with an astonished gasp as he and Naruto ran over to see what was wrong. Hebi let out a large hiss as she opened her mouth wide at Sakura before wrapping around her body tightly and dragging her out the door. "NO!" Sasuke yelled on the top of his lungs as the babies started crying upstairs.

"Naruto stay here and watch over the babies." He told him before he quickly dashed outside. "Sakura!" he cried as he ran after her. He hadn't even had time to think about what he had just done with Naruto, all he knew is that he had to go save his wife and protect her. "I got Sasuke's wife." Hebi began as she appeared back inside the hideout and transformed back into her regular form. "She'll be the perfect bait for Naruto and Sasuke." She said as she held onto Sakura tightly. "Let me go!" Sakura cried as she struggled with all her might while she tried to get away from her.

That's when suddenly Akuma stepped out of the shadows for the first time. He had long black hair like his father's and sister's, but on the one side of his face was a brightly red colored mask. "Well done, little sister." He told her when suddenly Sakura gasped as her eyes widened up at him. "You're Akuma." She realized. "That's right Sakura you truly are a bright young ninja." He told her. "What do you want with Naruto and Sasuke!?" she demanded angrily as she clenched her teeth at him.

"If I want to take over the hidden leaf village, I'll have to get Naruto's chakra. Besides he and Sasuke are in the way. Oh and once the mother and father are out of the picture, your precious babies will be history." He said before he gave out a low and malicious laugh. "No! NO!" Sakura yelled as she finally gathered up enough strength and broke free. "After her."

Akuma told his sister with a point as Sakura gathered speed and ran out of the hideout faster than she ever had in her life until she ran into Sasuke. "Sakura!" he began before he quickly embraced her. "Sasuke," she began as she started breathing heavily. "Thank God you're alright." He told her when suddenly she broke into tears. "Sakura, what's wrong, what happened, are you hurt?" he asked her worriedly touching the sides of her face and running his fingers through her hair. "I'm fine, but Akuma said that he's going to get rid of you and Naruto, he said he's going after Naruto's chakra and he's going to kill the babies!" she cried frantically.

Hey, hey,.. shh,.." he whispered. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let him get anywhere near us or the babies. Everything will be alright I promise." He reassured her. "But what does he want with them anyway!?" she cried. "I remember a story that Itachi used to tell me about three young Uchihas but I didn't think that it was us or that it even existed." Sasuke told her. "What do you mean?" she questioned. "There is a prophecy that two boys and one girl will destroy the son of Orochimaru once and for all." He explained.

"So that's why he wants to destroy the babies." She realized as she looked back up at him and blinked away her tears. "Yeah but I'm not going to let him, we'll run away if we have to and take Naruto with us to somewhere that he won't find us." He told her. "Alright." Sakura agreed as Sasuke touched her cheek and rubbed away her tears. "As long as you're sure that it's going to work and they'll be safe." She said. "I already told you, it's going to work. I love you, the babies, and Naruto more than my own life and I won't stop at anything to protect my clan." He told her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; The Land of Rainbows

Later that night Sasuke and Sakura told Naruto their plan about leaving the village. "But, I don't want to go." He said. "I know, but you have to. I can't leave you behind and I promised Kakashi that I would protect you." Sasuke told him. "But what about Hinata?" Naruto questioned even though he already knew the answer and heaved a simple sad sigh. "I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura apologized. "No it's alright, you're right. Hinata means a lot to me and I don't want to put her in danger. It's just going to be tough for me to say goodbye to her." Naruto explained as Sasuke looked at him with pure love and sympathy in his eyes.

"I know exactly how you feel, it's the same way I felt when I had to leave Sakura behind. But if you really love her then you'll want to do what's best for her to protect her, and if she really loves you she'll understand that." He told him. "Sasuke's right Naruto, even though it's hard you have to do what's right." Sakura told him. "Gee, thanks Sakura." Naruto said sadly as a tear rolled down his cheek and Sakura pulled him into a hug and threw her arms around his neck while Sasuke just simply watched them. "Do you want me to come with you?" she asked as she hugged him tighter.

"No, I've gotta do this on my own. You guys head to the exit gate with the triplets and I'll meet you there." He said when suddenly she broke the embrace. "Alright, but just be careful." She told him as she exchanged looks with her husband. "Let's go." He said as she nodded at him before the two of them ran away. Naruto took a deep breath before he headed over to Hinata's place. He was surprised to find that she was awake at this hour and sitting on a bench inside her garden and gazing up at the stars.

Naruto cleared his throat inside his hand so that she would become aware of his presence. Hinata gasped and quickly turned her head over to look at him standing behind her. "Oh hello Naruto, I'm glad you're alright. I was really worried about you." She told him. "I'm fine," he began as he sat down next to her. "but there is something that I have to tell you." He said. "What's that?" she asked him anxiously. "You see this evil snake lady and her brother are after me and the rest of my family. So I'm afraid that I'm going to have to leave the village." He explained.

"What!?" she cried with disbelief. "I'm sorry Hinata I really wish that I didn't have to go." He said as he took her hand and gazed into her eyes that were suddenly filled with tears. "You can't go! I love you Naruto!" she cried. "Please, take me with you!" she told him when suddenly he had a flashback to when Sakura had told him that she had once said the same thing to Sasuke. "I'm sorry, I can't." he began as he cupped her cheek with his hand. "Because I love you too and I don't want anything to happen to you. You're way too precious to me for me allow you to be in danger. You could get hurt." He said as she hung her head a little before turning to look back at the starlit sky.

"Well alright, please promise me that you won't forget me and that you'll come back to me if you possibly can." She said as she turned to look back at him. "I promise." He said as he closed his eyes and sealed the gap between their lips with a kiss. Hinata closed her eyes and deepened it before Naruto broke it as he heard footsteps behind him. He looked up and saw Sasuke standing there hovering over him. "Come on, we don't have much time. We have to go." He told him as he offered his hand down to his friend and helped him up. Then Hinata watched them both tearfully as they disappeared within a flash. "Goodbye Naruto." She said inside a hoarse whisper.

Naruto hung his head as he ran alongside Sasuke who just simply looked back at him over his shoulder. "You did what you had to do." He told him. "Oh yeah? Then why do I feel so rotten about it?" he asked him as they caught up to Sakura who was behind the gate holding a huge bundle inside her arms and safely tucked under a hooded robe. Naruto and Sasuke quickly came to a stop. "I have the babies." She said. "Where exactly are we going?" Naruto asked. "To the land of rainbows, it's the one and only place that Hebi and Akuma won't think about looking for us there." She explained. "Come on, let's go." Sasuke said as all three of them rose into the air upon the treetops and left the hidden leaf village behind.

 _…_

 **Ten Years Later**

"Sasame! You better wake up if you don't want to miss the bus!" Sakura called while she wrapped her knuckle on top of her daughter's bedroom door. Meanwhile, her brothers Sakori and Mizu were already downstairs eating their breakfast. Sakura heaved a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. "I see that your uncle's sleeping habits are starting to rub in on you." She muttered under her breath before slowly pushing her bedroom door open. "Sasame?" she questioned when she suddenly realized that the room was empty while she looked around for her daughter. "Oh no, not again!" she groaned before she quickly ran downstairs.

"Sasuke, Sasame's gone again." She told him as he looked up from his newspaper and the coffee cup that he had been drinking. "Now? But it's a school day." He said as he placed his things down on the coffee table. "Since when has that stopped her?" Sakori questioned as he turned around to look at his parents. "I'm afraid that sadly he's right.

You know that Sasame has such an adventurous spirit that she doesn't like to be contained anywhere for a long period of time." Mizu said as he turned to look back at them as well. For it was also a known fact that he had inherited his mother's traits, and he was the most rational and logical one out of the group when his sister clearly was not. "Don't worry I'll find her." He began. "Come on boy, find Sasame." He said to the now fully grown Takeo. The dog gave out a triumphant bark before the two of them dashed outside the door.

Meanwhile Naruto had been taking a walk inside the woods. He never stopped thinking about Hinata and his dream to one day go back to her and become the next hokage. That's when suddenly Sasame lunged out of the bushes at him. "YA!" she screamed startling him so much that he stumbled over backwards and fell onto the ground. He looked up at the black haired green eyed girl standing over him. "Scared ya didn't I?" she questioned with a grin before she offered her hand down to him. "What are you doing out here Sasame? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asked her while she helped him back up to his feet.

"School is such a drag," she began with a groan and a roll of her eyes as Naruto immediately remembered Shikamaru. "I prefer life out in the real world." She said. "Yeah well I better get you home before you have to go to school or it'll mean my death." Naruto said as he took her hand and walked back through the village that was known as the peaceful land of rainbows where everyone just lived simply without a care in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Sasame's Destiny

"Man your father's going to kill me." Naruto began. "You know this is probably the hundredth time in a row that you've played hooky from school!" he scolded. "Oh come on Uncle Naruto, where's your sense of adventure?" Sasame asked him when suddenly Sasuke leapt down out of the air in front of them and blocked their path. "Dad." She said with astonishment. "There you are." Sasuke began angrily. "Alright now before you say anything Sasuke I swear that I had nothing to do with this."

He assured him. "It's alright Naruto, I believe you. Go ahead and go back to the house, I need to speak with my daughter alone." He told him as Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Gee thanks, that was a close one." He said before he turned around and started walking away while Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows and glared at Sasame. "Gee, I'd love to stay and chat but I better get going to school." She said quickly but her father quickly grabbed ahold of her. "Sasame, how many times do your mother and I have to tell you that you just can't keep running off like that!? Especially when you're supposed to be in school!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry Father but I can't help it, it's like there's a whole nother person inside of me." She explained. "Yeah well that person is grounded for two weeks with no TV or videogames." He told her. "Come on that isn't fair!" she exclaimed. "Well get used to it life isn't fair. I mean is it fair that your mother and I are constantly worried about you and where you are?" he questioned her. "No but, I have this strange funny feeling inside of me like there's something that you aren't telling me." She said as Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Look Sasame," he began. "I knew it! So there is something you aren't telling me!" she cried when suddenly she felt tears rushing to her eyes and streaming down her face. "Only because I love you and I want to protect you." He told her. "Yeah, well I hate you!" she screamed angrily. "When are you going to stop treating me like a little kid!?" she yelled before she started running away from him. "Sasame! You come back here right now young lady!" Sasuke shouted on the top of his lungs, but it was too late. She was already gone. Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head.

Meanwhile Sasame had finally reached the clearing of the woods and that's when she accidentally bumped into someone and tumbled over herself into the dirt. "Oh, hello there little girl. Are you alright?" A woman with long black hair asked her as she bent down and offered to help her up. Sasame gasped as she looked back up at her. She had funny light purple eyes that she hadn't seen before. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." The woman told her when she suddenly shook her head and awoke out of her dreamlike state. "Thank you." She said when she had found her voice again and the woman helped her up to her feet.

"Who are you?" she asked the woman. "My name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuga." She told her with a warm and loving smile. "Hinata? You're the girl that Uncle Naruto is always talking about." She said when suddenly Hinata's smile vanished and she gave out a loud gasp. "You know Naruto?" she questioned with disbelief. "Yeah, I just told you he's my uncle." She answered. "That means, that you must be Sasame Uchiha." She realized. "Yeah, but how do you know that? You guys were dating before I was even born." She said. "You mean they never told you?" Hinata questioned.

"Told me what!?" Sasame exclaimed with suspense now dying to know her true destiny. "That you're a ninja." Hinata said. "I'm a what!?" Sasame cried now with complete shock and astonishment when suddenly Hinata blushed and slowly turned her head away from her. "Maybe I wasn't supposed to tell you that." She said quietly. "I can't believe it!? For ten years my parents never said a thing!" Sasame yelled. "Well that's only because they were trying to protect you." Hinata told her.

"What do you mean? What is so dangerous about being a ninja anyway? I mean you get to train to protect people and that's a good thing right? I mean weren't my parents ninjas? And Uncle Naruto?" she questioned. "Well yes but I'm afraid that I've already told you too much already. If you want to know the truth then you should probably talk to them about it." She said. "Well, can you at least tell me where I am?" Sasame asked her. "Yes," she began with a nod. "you're in the hidden leaf village. This is where you were born." She explained as the girl gasped with astonishment and started to look around. "I was born _here_?" she questioned with disbelief.

"Yes and that's the reason why I didn't recognize you. I haven't seen you since you were a baby." Hinata explained. "Hinata, what happened between you and Uncle Naruto?" she asked her as she blushed again and slowly turned her head back away from her. "Well,.. it's_ it's kind of hard to explain." She began when suddenly they both gasped and heard footsteps coming out of the woods. Hinata watched with amazement as it turned out to be Naruto. Sasame gave a sigh of relief that it wasn't her father.

"There you are Sasame, your parents are worried sick about you." He said when suddenly he stopped and looked over at Hinata realizing her presence at that same time that she realized he was there. "Naruto." She said with another gasp. "Hinata? I haven't seen you in years." He said when suddenly Sasame slowly started backing away from them and looked up at him. "What happened between you two?" she asked when suddenly silence fell over all three of them.

"Answer me!" she yelled. "And is it true that I'm really a ninja, because if it is, I want to know why you all have been keeping it from me behind me back all these years." She said as Naruto heaved a heavy sigh and took her hand. "Come on Sasame, I'll explain it to you on the way back. It's time that you really knew the truth." He said while Hinata sadly watched them go back into the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The Next Great Hokage

Sakura heaved a sigh as she sat upon the rooftop and gazing out into the brightly blue colored sky. That's when suddenly Sasuke climbed up to sit beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her inside his chest before kissing the top of her head. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "Yeah, I guess so." She began. "But I still can't believe that Naruto told Sasame the truth about who she really is." She said. "Well, in my opinion it's high time that somebody did. In fact the boys should know too. They're old enough now that we shouldn't keep secrets like that from them." He explained.

"Yeah but now that Sasame has seen the hidden leaf village she's going to want to go back there, and that would mean that Akuma and Hebi would go after her and the other two boys. And I don't want to put our children in danger Sasuke, or risk losing you or Naruto." She said. "I know, and I don't either. But our children were born ninjas and it's their birth right. Besides, the prophecy did say that they would be the ones to destroy him in the end." He said. "Yeah, but do you think that they really could?" Sakura questioned as she looked back at him.

"Sakura I worry about them and love them as much as you do, but don't forget their one secret weapon." He told her. "What secret weapon?" she asked him. "All three of them were born Uchihas, my blood runs through their veins, and I am an avenger." He answered as Sakura slowly smiled back at him. "I know, I love you Sasuke." She told him. "I love you too." He told her as he cupped her cheek with his hand and the two leaned into each other before closing their eyes and exchanging a passionate kiss on the lips.

Meanwhile Naruto went back into the hidden leaf village to find Hinata who was still busy working inside her garden. "Naruto," she began as she looked up at him. "what are you doing here?" she asked him. "I just thought that you'd like to know that we're moving back into the hidden leaf village. Sasuke and Sakura decided to tell the triplets once they got back from school." He explained. "Really? Gee, that's great!" she exclaimed excitedly as her entire face lit up with joy.

"Listen Hinata, there's something I have to talk to you about." He began. "What's that Naruto?" she asked him. "Well, I'm not exactly sure. I mean I know what I wanna say so I should probably just heed Sakura's advice and speak from my heart. You see ten years ago we had to say goodbye to each other, and I just wanted you to know that was the worst day of my life. Sasuke once told me that once you find the girl you love that you wanna spend the rest of your life will, you'll know. And he was right." He said. "What are you saying?" she asked with a gasp as she looked over at him.

"I'm saying that I love you Hinata. I think I always have and I know now that I always will. And I wanna marry you." He said. "You do?" she questioned with disbelief. "Yeah, but I'm sorry I don't have a ring or anything for you since I haven't saved up enough money yet." He explained. "Oh Naruto." She whispered as she blinked away her tears and turned to look over at him. "So, will you marry me?" he asked her as he gazed inside her eyes and placed a tender hand upon her cheek. "Yes Naruto, I will." She answered as Naruto smiled warmly at her and gazed at her lovingly before softly closing his eyes and sealing their engagement with a kiss.

He was unaware that Sasuke was secretly watching him from a distance back inside the woods. He placed his hands upon his hips and grinned proudly before watching them pull apart after they had broken the kiss. "Hm, that's my brother." Sasuke said to himself. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Naruto questioned his new fiancée. "No, I thought you did." She answered when suddenly Naruto heard a rustling sound in the leaves and gasped before he quickly spun his head around and for the first time noticed his brother in-law's presence. "Hm." Naruto said back as he smiled at him and which in return Sasuke grinned back at him before turning around and walking back inside the woods.

 _…_

"Hello everyone in the hidden leaf village Sasame Uchiha is here to stay!" she exclaimed proudly placing her hands upon her hips as she had finished moving back into Kakashi's old place with the rest of her family and was now enjoying the fresh air. Then she giggled in a mischievous way that reminded Sasuke of Naruto. "Hm," he began with a smirk. "Well she may look more like me but she also takes after your side of the family." He said turning to smile at his wife. "Uh Dad listen, when I said I hated you before, I didn't mean it. I was just upset." Sasame explained.

"It's alright, I understand." He began with a nod. "Your mother and I should have told you the truth a long time ago, but adults make mistakes too." He said. "So, do you still love me?" she asked him. "Forever." He answered simply with a grin at her as she smiled back at him. "And does that mean that you'll help me with my training?" she asked as he bent down and stuck out her two fingers before poking her in the forehead. "Some other time alright? After we finish getting settled and you're enrolled into the ninja academy with your brothers." He said before he pulled his hand away from her and stood back up.

"That reminds me where's Naruto, I have to talk to him." He said. "I think he went out with Hinata to celebrate their engagement." Sakura answered. "Never mind, I'll surprise him then and talk to Lady Tsunade myself." He explained. "What are you talking about Sasuke?" she questioned her husband. "After all that Naruto has done for us and this family, it's about time he gets recognized for it. And besides I think Tsunade's been hokage long enough, she deserves a happy retirement." He explained with a grin. "Yeah! Uncle Naruto will be the greatest hokage that ever lived!" Sasame cried and for once, everyone else agreed with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; A New Beginning

Well this is it everyone, this is the last chapter before the series Naruto Next Generation starts. Thank you to all who have read this story, and even though I really wish that I had some feedback on this story I hope you enjoyed it and will be back for the series! Oh yeah and I'm sorry for this last part being rather short.

So there you have it, that's where my story began. After I found out that I was a ninja I began working rather hard on my training. Sometimes my father even helped show me a few of his tricks. I think I mastered target practicing with the kunai knives he gave me rather well. I even added my own twist to it firing them while doing flips and backhand hand springs.

All I knew is that it was a brand new beginning and I couldn't wait to get enrolled into the ninja academy. I even did up my hair. I had the inspiration from another great ninja, which in fact was my mother. I examined myself in the mirror while I spray painted a purple streak down the center of my hair and placed the Uchiha fan chained necklace around my neck that my father had given me.

I think it went rather well with my round silver earrings. I placed my hands on top of my hips and grinned proudly at my ensemble. I thought that everything looked perfect so far, my purple shirt and black khaki ninja pants that didn't even reach my knee caps, but when I looked again I realized something was missing. I quickly grabbed my black leather vest from out of my closet and put it on. Now I looked absolutely perfect. My brothers looked good too. They had looked just like my father when he was their age, except Sakori always wore a black shirt since that was his favorite color. "Good luck on your first day of school!" My mother called to us with a wave as we rushed out the front door. "Goodbye Mother!" I called while I waved back at her.

 _I am so high, I can hear Heaven._

 _I am so high, I can hear Heaven._

As for my uncle Naruto, he eventually married Hinata like had promised and she became my aunt. Naruto also became the next hokage. Although my father and him could never really agree if he was the sixth or seventh because neither of them could remember it, however he fulfilled his dream and eventually had his own children, but that is a whole nother story.

 _Whoa, but Heaven, no Heaven don't hear me._

 _And they say that a hero could save us,_

 _I'm not gonna stand here and wait!_

Sasame quickly ran a crossed the ground racing the wind while it blew through her hair before she leapt up on top of a tree branch looking out over the land of the hidden leaf village especially the hokage's palace. "Nobody forgot Kakashi Hatake, and Uncle Naruto couldn't wait to tell me about it.

 _I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles and watch as we all fly away!_

 _Somebody told me love would all save us,_

 _But how can that be, look what love gave us._

 _A world of killing and blood spilling that never came._

As for me and my brothers, we knew that everyone expected a lot out of us. Even though we were ninjas it scared us knowing that we would have to go up against somebody who was indestructible and as evil as the devil himself if not eviler. However this world that we would soon come to know and love as our own needed a hero. Luckily we were related to the great Naruto Uzumaki and we could now be the heroes of the story since he wasn't there to write it anymore. I believe we were there to finish what he had started to fulfill our destinies. This is our story. My name is Sasame Uchiha, and I was born to be an avenger and bred to kick some butt!

 _And they say that a hero could save us,_

 _I'm not gonna stand here and wait!_

 _I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles and watch as we all fly away!_

 _And they're watching us! Oh yeah they're watching us as we all fly away!_

 _Whoa-hoa._

Sasame started racing through the trees and leaping over the tree tops, and sliding down their branches. She stopped on one of the branches and stood tall while she looked out at some ninjas building her uncle's new head statue since he was the new hokage. She smiled proudly and placed her hands upon her hips while the wind continued to blow through her hair. She lifted her chin a little bit to watch some birds fly towards the sun while Sasuke and Sakura watched her from afar on top of the rooftop. The two of them exchanged smiles before Sasuke placed his arm around his wife and she slowly leaned her head on top of his shoulder and softly closed her eyes.

 **Their Story Continues Inside Naruto; The Next Generation,.. Coming Soon**


End file.
